


Colors

by fan_go_round



Category: K (Anime), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bows, Cross over AU, Fighting, Gen, I actually like this, K Project - Freeform, bad ass pidge, blue king!lance, everyone is a bad ass, like actual lions, massive ass lions, maybe klance if you magnify by 10, no ships, red king!keith, sabers, silver king!shiro, theyve all been hardened by war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_go_round/pseuds/fan_go_round
Summary: The 'Kings' are given the ability to tap into the worlds quintessence, allowing them to play a role in shaping the politics around them. Some use it for good, some use it for evil, while others stay neutral. But what happens when they start disappearing, leaving the inexperienced heirs to take their place. And what happens when the Silver King returns to a world of chaos and destruction.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I love color symbolism, so naturally I took the paladin colors and shoved them into an anime where colors are another prominent point. 
> 
> the whole anime revolves around the idea of Kings all have different powers corresponding to their colors, and each vary in power and rank. When their Damocles (the sign of the kingship) ‘choses’ them, they are able to tap into the world's quintessence and become a medium; they are able to give others in their clan powers, and even take them away. Each king has a unique Damocles (which is fucking hell to describe cause these things are fucking crazy), and if they over use their power, it will start to fall apart. In this fic, each paladin was 'knighted' in different ways, which i will get too in later chapters.

There wasn't much but the sound of gears that surround Lance. It was more of a hum, a gentle hum that reminds you of your mother’s lullabies or the sound of a well oiled machine working in unison. He expected nonetheless from this king. The floor below him lurched as he arrived at the top, and the metal doors opened to a room bathed in a green hue. Wires and pipes littered the ground as a static enveloped his skin; he was in another domain, a place where he could easily lose a battle. 

“Sheath your sword paladin,” a warning from a machine. Lance let out an exasperated breath, followed by the click of the guard hitting the locket. The room lightened to a paler blue in his presence, but drowned in turquoise when the other walked in.

“Is this the way you greet an old friend,” Lance smirked as they stepped into the light. Their clothes shimmered with their channeled quintessence.

“You know that all precautions must be followed, especially with Purple running around taking what they don't need.” The colors shifted again, to a bright green, blinding to those who weren't prepared. The space around them was rid of shadows, and the chaos became more apparent. There isn't an area not covered in machines, or any aspect of a machine.

“I only came for some information,” Lance stepped forward, “you know how this relation goes. I get information from you, I deal with it, you can keep your neutrality.” The air between them continued to stale with hostility, even after his attempts to defuse the situation. A screen materialized between them, lines of blue, green and red danced until they enclosed their respected areas. Dots littered the map as Lance stepped forward and looked the king in the eye. The lights dimmed back to a forest green as the program finished with its display.

“This is where we have the problem,” Pidge swiped her hand across the air before them, and the map flipped its orientation allowing Lance to study the area. There were a cluster of red dots, more than any other area on the map.

“This is where one of my drones dropped off the map. There have been an influx of quintessence spikes here, here and here,” Pidge circled the three areas with their finger. Lance stepped back before a new dot appeared on the screen, but off the gridded area.

“What's that,” Lance pointed to new edition, this one was silver in color. The screen panned down and the area sprawled out before them. It was void, except for that blinking light. The sound of movement, and the hum of an engine coming to life resonated from off in the darkness. A light source, a small eye in the dark of the corner approached, flickering an array of colors as it approached the convening kings.

“None of my drones returned from that area, meaning no intel from there. Something having to do with a quintessence disruption.” They extended their hand and brushed their fingertips across the cold surface, tracing the etched metal. There was a deep exhale, a glow traveled down their veins into the waiting robot. It beeped, as if to confirm its given orders, then sped off through an opening out into the world beyond.

“Should I follow,” Lances gaze was still glued on the lone dot as it beckoned him to investigate. His thumb rubbed the worn design on the saber’s pommel, and he shifted his stance; he knew the danger of going into that area, and he knew, better than most, the outcome of going there, but the idea was enticing.

“You have more important things on your hands.” The map before them readjusted it focus, from the barren unmapped to an overactive block within Pidge’s sector. A green dot steadily blinked, before disappearing from sight. They cursed under their breath as red dots appeared in that area, and a warning popped up.

“Make that 4 quintessence spikes. Tell that hot head down there to cool it before he’s taken next.” The map disappeared with a flash, leaving an empty space between them. They turned and walked back into the dimmer beyond, before stopping.

“Kill him if it suits your needs, there will always be another fool behind him,” they added before continuing their walk into darkness, the shimmer of their jacket going dim with every step.

The lights lightened once more blue, revealing that the other king vanished from the room. The hum of the elevator doors opening drew Lance in, and closed behind him.

There wasn’t much to plan in terms of dealing with the reds, they weren’t much more than street rats. Pesky and hardened by years of street skirmishes, that made them all the more annoying when they made their appearance. The doors opened when the box grounded, revealing a mess of glass and flames.

Red tongues licked metal, trying to eat its way through the buildings support, but sparks of green pushed them back. This was the war they always feared. His saber unlocked, allowing him to draw it. The sing of steel echoed off the empty walls as he removed the blade from the sheath, its surface glowed blue. Lance narrowed his eyes as he brought it to his lips, feeling a surge of energy travel through his limbs. The hair on his neck lifted as he let out a long exhale, feeling his heartbeat slow, and his mind clear.

A wall of blue pushed outwards, Lance as its epicenter. Its waves of blue met the flames of red. Sparks flew when they collided, ultimately ending with the wall engulfing the room and quickly receding to its owner. He brought his weapon to his side, its tip lighting kissing the ground leaving a trail of glowing sapphire as the king exited the building.

Outside was in better shape than expected, save for the few Reds leaving blazes in their wake. Then he spotted him. A familiar beanie with messy black hair cruising the streets calmly, as if he was in heaven. A tied red jacket hung loosely on his waist, and a bat resting on his shoulders, ready to finish off anyone who objected. Their ways contrasted, military uniform to street thug, discipline to chaos, blue to red.

Then he noticed lance too; the energy around him shot up, swirling in a pillar of hell-fire before dissipating, revealing his Damocles. Its surface shone in the sun of noon, and its hilt a twisting hunk of metal embellished with two orbs of red. The tip bent from overuse, and an extension of the twisted guard snaked down the blade. The whole body glowed red, as if it was about to fall into a pool of molten hot liquid, and the fuller flickered with runes of a forgot language, but one symbol was known to Lance, burn.  

Lance’s Damocles presented itself to meet its challenger. His resembled a rapier, its hilt housing a blue stone. The guard protruded from it, its ends pointing to a sky, forming a ‘V’ shape, and a second smaller guard wound up the grip before meeting an intricate mess of a pommel. The blade was a complete foil to the red kings. Where his curved, Lance’s went straight; the fuller split the blade, sparks of cobalt blue electricity raced within the gap, threatening to fry anything that it came in contact with. The two parts converged once more towards the tip, thinning to a deadly point.

This was what many feared, a fight between kings. It could end in a death or an injury, none of which is a positive end, but with the red king, it's going to be an injury.

“Long time no see, Mullet,” Lance greeted the other with a bow, a brash grin appeared as he looked up. Keith brought his board to a stop and stepped on its tail to bring the nose into his grasp. He stood across the street, not daring to come closer.

“I can see the rumors are true. Can’t imagine you as one to make a grab for power like that,” there was poison in his voice, and Lance knew why. Waves lapped at his feet, itching to be released on his opponent. There was a split second decision to be made as he felt heat headed his directions. A wall of fire engulfed him on all sides, and the only way out was through Keith, who made his way across the rubble.

 Lance brought his saber up, preparing himself for any attacks that the red king decides to throw. Sure enough, a barrage came through. Keith’s hands threw knives with practiced precision, aimed to kill, while Lance’s blade deflected them all hissing with contact. Sparks flew and metal clashed with metal, Keith’s aim was easily displaced, forcing him to switch his weapon of choice. The swing of his bat locked with the blade’s forte, the two metals violently produced energy between them as the kings pushed against each other, neither backing down

 “Why are you in my way Lance,” Keith shoved the blue king back. A scream of energy resonated off the two Damocles above them as they finally made contact, a sphere around them flashed their respected colors. 

“You know the rules, Keith. Sector 4 doesn’t mess around when one clan attacks another, so I have every right to be here.” Lance flicked his saber, bringing its glow to a new intensity. He took a run at Keith, saber held down before he brought up making a sweep across the space in front of him. A wave of aqua followed the tip’s path, continuing its journey towards the intended target, but ended with a fizz. Lance froze and looked towards the sound of a throaty snarl. Keith’s eye widened and the world around them came to a stand still.

The wall of fire that once surrounded the two parted, allowing a black lion to step in. Its paws were surrounded by silver; it trickled and slid across the ruined asphalt, seeping into the cracks, making its way to the two kings. Its eyes flashed from silver to gold, and the two Damocles dissipated. The fire around them fizzled to glowing embers, and the waves of blue at Lance's feet receded to him.

Another growl came from the beast, deep within its mighty chest. Lance felt it in his lungs, almost compelling him to run but his feet stood firmly in place. Then, someone slid off the animal’s back. His jacket radiated light, and shimmered. Gold and silver piping traced its edges, and accents of black filled in the rest. He was tall, taller than lance, but even he was dwarfed by the lion. His arm was metal, runes and markings glowed a bright purple.

Lance saw a streak of red, just turning quick enough to see Keith’s fool-hearted attack, knives drawn ready to let them fly at the new edition to the fight. Then he crippled to the ground, as if his legs gave out underneath him.

“Now, now Raion, that's not how we treat our frie-” the stranger was interrupted by an ill aimed throw. The lion bared its fangs as the human turned to face the red king. Keith was barely holding himself up, defiance flashed in his gaze.

“Is this how you treat a fellow king, let alone the silver king,” he said, he slowly lowered his hand from Raion's flank, and Keith’s body lowered with it. Invisible chains pulled him down, and he fought against them before slumping to the ground.  Lance dropped his saber. The metal clattered as he quickly took a knee before the other. He didn't dare look up.

“I’m guessing you're the new leader of Sector 4, judging by your saber.”

“L-Lance McClain, sir.”

“Just Takashi, or Shiro. Rise,” Lance followed the Shiro’s orders. He had to follow his orders.

“What’s this,” Shiro gestured to the world around them, “all about.” The flames and broken glass would raise eyebrows to those not accustomed to the chaos.

“The green king, sir. I got information that the reds have been causing some trouble in multiple areas, so I was sent out to deal with it.” Lance picked up his discarded weapon and sheathed it before turning to Keith. His heavy breathing was hard to ignore, and pure resentment burned inside him.

“Leave it to Lance to go suck up to a superior, all you blues are the same,” Keith yelled out before spitting in Lance’s direction.

“Leave it to a red to fuck shit up. You act like a child begging for attention.”

“Maybe I wouldn't act this way if my friend didn't abandon me like some sort of dog.” There was silence between the three as tensions mounted. Raion’s tail swayed back and forth, it's lips pulled back to reveal its teeth

“You have bigger problems than your crumbling friendship,” A new voice came in from behind the smoke. There was a spark as an arrow fired, just grazing Lance’s cheek, cutting only a hair deep. He winced, but didn't take his eyes off the figure as they stepped into the light. She was wearing a long dress, just brushing the floor as she stepped into the opening, slits traveled up the sides, stopping just before the top of her thigh, and her hair tied up in an intricate bun. Her bow was a work of art. Both limbs were twisted and shaped by multiple pieces of metal, and the riser was decorated with more etchings, which swirled and flowed like the silver essence coming from the tips. Another arrow manifested into the nocking point as she pulled back, ready to fire at anyone in her sights

“Allura, relax your bow,” Shiro’s voice broke Lances trance on over the newcomer. Her hair was as silver as the bow, and it almost sparkled in the rays of the sun.

“Don’t go running off then,” her voice was stern, like a teacher reprimanding a troublesome student. Shiro cracked a smile, before burying his hands Raion’s mane.

“It’s Raion's fault. Isn't it you stinky boy,” Shiro’s voice shifted when he turned his attention to his companion, “it's all your fault. Now Allura is gonna be a grumpy.” The lion grumbled as Shiro grasped its furry face and touched foreheads.

“Please Shiro, we need to get out of here before they come,” Alluras bow dissipated into a shower of sparkles, as she tried to lead the king and his creature away. There was some reluctance, before a droid blocked their path. More came out of the surrounding buildings, accompanied by Pidge. Their eyes looked directly at Allura, as if to challenge her decision to leave.

“You two need to stay here, there is more to this than you are letting on.”


End file.
